There are various types of small, portable buildings in use today. One particularly common type of temporary, portable building is the portable toilet. Portable toilets are transported and placed at locations such as construction sites, agricultural fields, concert venues, fairgrounds, athletic events, marathon races and other events where a large number of people congregate for a limited time period and where permanent toilet facilities are not available which will accommodate the increased number of people.
The portable toilet is generally a structure which approximately 4×4 and about 7 feet high. The structure may be made from metal or plastic and includes toilet facilities with a holding tank for waste in which chemicals are placed to treat the waste and reduce odors. Since buildings of this type are small and usually of light weight construction, they are often subject to vandalism and the vagaries of the weather which can cause not only damage to the unit, but also can cause spillage of the waste and chemicals from the holding tank. When such a structure is upended either by vandals, pranksters or by weather conditions such as high winds, the result is an unsightly mess which presents problems of cleaning and sanitizing both the portable structure, as well as the area affected by the spill.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for a simple stabilizer or anchor system which will maintain portable buildings in an upright position, preventing or deterring vandalism and securing the unit in an upright position even when subject to high winds.